


Hands Off

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Belly Rubs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Spy starts getting handsy with the Doc all of a sudden and it's starting to freak him out. Sssh don't tell Heavy,





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get mad at me for this. It came to me in a dream and I had to write it down so uh yeah. Also prepare yourself for baby talk and weird belly fetish stuff. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!!!

It had come to a point where Medic just wanted some peace and quiet. He was supposedly due in at least another three weeks and everything was just becoming awkward around him and the other mercs. He couldn't even spend time with Heavy without the giant, Russian asking him if he needed anything every five seconds. It was not only weird, but annoying. In Medic's personal opinion. He was asked a lot of questions over the span of his pregnancy and a lot of the time he would be bombarded with Engie, Pyro and Heavy constantly trying to 'help' him out, even tho he was capable.

Well he was. Being so heavily pregnant was hard. His stomach size had exceeded the point of expectation, he found it kinda hard to maneuver himself. His body had become so frail, but at the same time extremely heavy. Most of his time he spent in the Medical Bay. Mainly reading over all his maternity books and trying to remember how home births worked again. Usually he went to get food when nobody else was around, or else he may be stopped by whoever, which he wasn't in the mood for.

Medic sat in his room, reading over one his books for the millionth time. His hand sat gently on the curve of his stomach, he felt movement, as tho the infant was readying itself for birth. The German smiled happily down at his own belly. It felt nice knowing that he was creating life. He had the ability to turn men into indestructible gods. Yet the feeling of a new life growing inside of him meant a lot more. He was thinking about retiring soon enough, surely a war on gravel shouldn't have to go on for another couple of years. He'd like to find somewhere nice and quiet and maybe even ask Heavy to come along with him and raise their beautiful children together. That is if Heavy wasn't going to attempt bringing Medic back to Siberia to live with his family. 

It didn't really matter where he went so as long as him and his dear Misha could be together. He hadn't exactly planned forth on where he'd be keeping his baby for the mean while. He would have to get back out on the battle field soon enough and he was stuck as to what he should do. He had thought about asking Ms. Pauling if she could possibly provide some sort of baby sitting, but she was a hard working woman and couldn't possibly look after a newborn whilst running errands for the Administrator. Although he could just leave the infant in a safe spot in his office whilst his birds looked after them, there was no way a bunch of doves could tend to a child's needs.

Medic was starting to fall asleep. His eyes were shuttering and his body was beginning to get tired and weak. He was about to call it a night, when he heard a sudden rasp at the door. He decided to stay quiet as to make it seem like he was not there or sleeping. A knock was heard again. It could have been Heavy looking to see if he was okay, but he didn't need anything and would rather just fall asleep than have to constantly tell his lover that he's okay. Suddenly the person from the other side spoke up, "I know you're awake, Ludwig". Medic recognized that voice. It was Spy, he could mainly tell as he was going under real name basis, the only people knowing his name being Heavy, Spy and possibly Engineer. 

The German groaned, he didn't want Spy waltzing into his room and mocking him this late at night. Medic continued to stay quiet, hoping maybe after awhile the Frenchman would go away. This time instead of knocking, Spy decided to just open the door and let himself in. As soon as he made his way past the door a pillow was launched at his head. Spy moved his body swiftly as to not be hit by the flying pillow of death. The Frenchman looked over to Medic, who was know wrapping his quilt around his body and was making a disappointed face. "Am I intruding on anything?", The Spy looked smug as always, Medic hated when he would mess around with him like this. It seemed as tho as soon as Medic got pregnant, he just became a big, fat target for Spy's bullying. 

"Actually, I vas just about to go to sleep". Spy smirked at the other merc. "Well, now you're awake again". Medic had only just noticed now that Spy's ski mask was absent. He had seen Spy's face before, but during physicals and sometimes he'd have it off when it was too warm and he'd start complaining about getting heat rash. Spy had quite an attractive face, but it didn't make up for the fact that he was an asshole. Spy was also missing his coat and his ever present cigarette. Medic was somewhat surprised about that, but was glad. "May I speak with you, dear doctor?" Medic sighed, he didn't want to talk to Spy, but at the same time, was curious as to what Spy had to say. 

"Vhat is it you vant to say?". Medic sat on his side on the bed, hand resting on his stomach, slowly dragging itself up and down. Spy stared at Medic. He was glowing, but he wasn't going to say that directly to Medic. It would seem weird. He came here for one reason. "Ludwig. I would like to apologize for my behavior. It was rather ungentle-man like of me. I should have known better". Medic raised a brow at the the double agent and began to sat up so he could be face to face with him. "Really?"

"Yes, I am". Now this was turning out to be a strange series of events. Spy being truly apologetic? Spy not having his cigarette? SPY? The Frenchman actually went to sit on the side of the bed, right next to Medic. His weight shifted the bed a bit. Not like Spy had much weight, but feeling of a body smaller than Heavy's sitting next to him was foreign to Medic. It was starting to make him a little uncomfortable, but wanted to see where this was going. 

Spy looked over to Medic, looking him dead in the eye. "I apologize, for making you feel back about yourself, especially in such a condition". Medic was happy enough to take Spy's apology, but it seemed like this wasn't actually genuine. "Did Pyro put you up to zhis?". Spy jerked his head to look back towards the wall. He let out a soft sigh. "Non. I came here under my own will, Monsieur". Medic was actually surprised, although now this may have boiled it down to the thought that maybe he was here to give him a false sense of security, have him pour his heart out about his feelings then go and tell the other mercs. Although they all got to experience Medic being emotional last week and it was not pretty. 

"I said those things to spite you". It was at this point that Medic was getting the feeling that Spy wasn't actually up to no good, but still felt skeptical. "I'm very jealous of your lover". Medic felt as tho his heart stopped. Did Spy really just say that? "It's 'ard seeing someone have something you love, and too claim it as their own". Medic was beginning to blush a bit at the Frenchman's words. "I was mocking you as way of forgetting how much I actually love you". Medic defiantly felt his heart skip a beat there. Sure the Frenchman's words were poetic, but he'd rather no go down the trail of sleeping with another man cause of his oh so sexy mannerisms. "I remember the first day we worked together, Ms.Pauling introduced you to me and I tried everything I could to 'old back my attempt at kissing you, but I didn't think you 'ad an attraction to men. I 'eld back with only that mind set. Then I found about you and Misha together". Medic stayed completely silent. "I thought maybe one day, I'd at least 'ave a chance at being with you. Then I found out about your unborn child". Medic still silent, brought his hand away from his stomach to glace at it. There was movement. The movement of a child, Misha's child and Medic would rather not have sexual thoughts about another man whilst his child occupies his abdomen.

"I tried to 'urt you, I thought maybe it would make me think less of you and I would stop yearning for something that I could never ;ave". Spy went quiet. His expression could only be described as 'broken'. Medic didn't have the same feeling for Spy as Spy did for him, but he understood his feelings. "I don't know vhat to say". Medic spoke up a bit only to be silenced again by the sound of Spy's romantic voice. "Say nothing". Spy ran his fingers through his graying hair. It somehow stayed pretty neat, despite it being hidden by a balaclava all day.

Spy turned his head back to Medic, he looked a little better. "Ludwig, may I ask you one thing". Medic swallowed hard, but listened attentively anyways. "Ja?". The Frenchman brought his hand over near Medic's swollen belly, just so it was hovering above it. "May I feel it?". Medic's face was starting to get red, but he found no harm in saying. "Ja, go ahead". Medic jutted his mid out a bit towards Spy, who now had his gloveless hands on it. The feeling of Spy's hand caressing his stomach felt odd, but nice. As tho the Frenchman had experience with pregnant women. Spy's eyes lit up a bit at the feeling of movement. Medic blushed a bit at the feeling of Spy moving his hand around. He reached the bottom of his stomach, only to slip his way under Medic brought his hand down to Spy's, shoving it out of his shirt. Spy looked up at Medic, who was shaking his head. "Don't go zhat far."

"Apologies". Spy brought his hand back down so it rested gently on the top of Medic's stomach. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Medic shuffled his weight a bit at the feeling of Spy's hand rubbing circles into his belly. "I don't really know, but I feel like it may be a girl". Spy smiled a bit. "And how long till she arrives". Spy was acting as tho he was some little child and he was carrying his little sibling. "A few weeks, I'd say, soon enough anyvays. I could give birth any second". Spy continued to rub his hand all over Medic's round stomach. The German rested his hands down on Spy's and moved it along his belly to point where the child was kicking. "Can you feel her?". Medic had somehow forgotten what his worries towards Spy were and just let him touch his stomach as tho it was Spy's child. This of course gave Spy the opportunity to get his hand under Medic's shirt again. The majority of his stomach was rock hard, except for the fat squishy bit underneath it, it made Medic's age a bit more noticeable. It was pretty rounded out, if it weren't for the fact that the spot where his belly button was, was sticking out a bit, his stomach could be considered a perfect sphere. 

Spy had noticed that the German doctor was getting a bit sleepy. His eyes were beginning to shit and his body was shifting back into a lying position. Spy moved his hand away from Medic's stomach. "I think I'll let you sleep now, Ludwig". Medic opened his eyes up a bit at the sound of Spy's voice. He went to rub his eyes a bit. "I am getting a bit tired". Spy got up from the side of Medic's bed and made his way to the door. " Bonne nuit, docteur" and with that he closed the door and left Medic to his rest.

 

___________________________________________________________Epilouge__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning all the mercs where present in the kitchen for breakfast. Even Medic was there, but he sat quietly to himself, eating some sort of disgusting concoction of food that the others would just rather not know about. Spy had came in a bit later, he'd only come in to supply himself with coffee and a small breakfast pastry he had been saving for himself. On his way out Spy smiled at the German doctor, causing him to smile back. As soon as he left the room Scout leaned over towards Medic, grinning like an idiot. "Milk tits" Medic immediately back handed the boy, causing him to fall off his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally blush up every time I write on of these aaaaaaa, Also y'all better be expecting a fic with Heavy and Medic living in a quiet and peaceful environment with their children, very soon.


End file.
